I Know You Care
by TheLostTree21
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been in a relationship for four years. Everything was going great...until it wasn't anymore.


**Author's Note: **So random one-shot! I've been listening to Ellie Golding's '_Halcyon Days_' record on repeat and this song is just so beautiful and I couldn't get the scenes out of my head, so this one-shot came about! Hope it's okay! I had fun writing it! Although I do admit, the format is kind of weird for my style. But it was short notice and I don't have time to fix it. I have a lot of homework to do and not enough time! Hope you guys **Read/Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>I know You Care<strong>

_Clinging to me_

_Like a last breath you would breathe_

_You were like home to me_

_I don't recognize the street_

_Please don't close your eyes_

_Don't know where to look without them_

_Outside the cars speed by_

_I never heard them until now_

_I know you care_

_I know it is always been there_

_But there's trouble ahead, I can feel it_

_You are just saving yourself when you hide it_

_Yeah, I know you care_

_I see it in the way you stare_

_As if there was trouble ahead and you knew it_

_I'll be saving myself from the ruin_

_And I know you care_

_I used to run down the stairs_

_To the door and I thought you were there_

_Do you shape through the comfort of us_

_Two lovers loved out of love_

_Oh, but I know you care_

_I know it is always been there_

_But there's trouble ahead, I can feel it_

_You are just saving yourself when you hide it_

_Yeah, I know you care_

_I see it in the way you stare_

_As if there was trouble ahead and you knew it_

_I'll be saving myself from the ruin_

_And know it wasn't always wrong_

_But I've never known a winter so cold_

_Now I don't warm my hands in your coat_

_But I still hope_

_'Cause this is how things ought to have been_

_And I know the worst of it wasn't all that it seemed_

_Why can't I dream_

_Why can't I dream_

_'Cause I know you care_

_And I know you care_

_I know you care_

_I know you care_

_I know it's always been there_

**Ellie Golding**_ - I Know You Care_

* * *

><p>It had started so slowly, so gradually she almost missed it. But she <em>did<em> notice. How could she not when before he was always so attentive, so loving…

Now, it was like he could hardly hold her, hardly look at her.

It scared her.

They'd been together for four years, she thought they were forever. Maybe forever was something she was deluded into believing. Maybe there is forever, just not with _him_.

Maybe he never loved her, maybe it was always pity…

But then she remembers the ways he used to look at her in those early years. He would get a twinkle in his eyes, he would blush when they kissed, he always asked her if it was okay to touch her. He would treat her like she was porcelain. But when it came time to defend herself, he would be watchful, but he would let her do her stuff.

She knew he cared...

XXXXXXX

They had been living together ever since they had graduated after that fateful 8th year at Hogwarts. Harry had entered the Aurors program, he graduated with honors. She knew he could do it. He was a natural duelist.

Everything was great in those first few years, she would get home from the Ministry early, she would cook dinner, and she would wait up for him.

She instantly knew when he was home, she could feel him on the front step of their home. She would run down the stairs and would jump into his arms, startling him. In his shock he would yell her name, "Hermione!" before realizing it was her and then kissing her enthusiastically. And they would kiss for a few minutes before breaking apart and then snuggling on their front steps. Then they would head inside and eat dinner. Wash the dishes together, they would take turns washing and drying everyday. Then when it was time to go to sleep, they would undress slowly and make love.

It was routine.

It was never boring.

She looked forward to going home everyday.

Now she could hardly wait until he was gone for work, when he was gone, she could almost pretend that the routine was something she was looking forward too. She couldn't take his absent stare anymore.

It was driving her mad.

She didn't know if he didn't love her anymore. Did she make him not want her anymore? Did he have another girl somewhere? Was he going home to another when he returned home late?

_What went wrong?_

She waits for him to get home. She didn't even prepare anything for dinner. She debated whether to pack her bags, but she couldn't do it. If she packed her bags, it would make it all the more real.

She sits in the dark with one single candle lighting the space around her. She feels him waiting for her on the steps. She doesn't run to him.

_He_ has to come to _her_.

For _once_, he has to come to her.

He finally makes his way to the front room. He stands at the cusp of the front room. He finally takes a step inside, he watches her sitting in the darkness.

"Hermione?" he whispers, his brow is crinkled and he has his hands in his coat pockets.

"Hi," she whispers back, her voice croaking with emotion. She looks mist-fully back at him. She didn't even know she was crying. She wipes away the stray tears with the back of her hand. "We need to talk…" she cringes at the cliche line falling from her lips.

Harry stares wide eyed at her, "I know…" he says simply. He sits next to her, not too close, but close enough he could smell the scent of her perfume.

"What's happening to us?" she asks bluntly.

He opens and closes his mouth repeatedly, "I'm sorry. I think its time that I ended things…" he says quietly. He stares at his hands mutely.

Hermione nods her head in resignation, "I know." She stays quiet for a few minutes. "Can I ask why? What changed?" she demands.

She stares at him brokenly with wide brown teary eyes, "Nothing changed, but it has to be this way!" he says with passion. He longs to grab her and pull her into his arms. He has to touch her somehow, he puts his hands on her shoulders, "You can stay here in the house…I'm moving into Grimmauld Place. It's the second best safest house…I'm sorry this had to happen!" he says quietly, sadness creeping into his voice.

Hermione pulls away from his arms, "It happens, a girls loves a boy, she thinks this boys loves her too, then the boy breaks her heart. It happens all the time. Good-bye, Harry, I don't think I want to see for a few months, maybe a few years. I don't know when…Is it Ginny again?" she asks quickly.

Harry stares at her wide eyed, "What-NO! Never her! There is nobody else! It just has to be this way for now! You have to trust me! I never wanted this to happen!" he says loudly.

"I want you to go! Please!" She turns away from him.

He nods once, "Okay, when can I get my stuff?" he asks her quietly.

"It's all ready packed. It's on the shelf by the front door. Good-bye Harry!" She waits until she hears the front door slam shut before she starts to cry.

Harry walked stiffly away from the place he considered home, from the _person_ he considered home. He had to save her. If there was anything good he ever did in his lifetime, it would be to save her from the ruin that would come for her.

He remembered when he got the note threatening his future. He contemplated telling Kingsley, but they would know and Hermione would've been gone by now. She would be dead and he would be too. There is no Hermione without Harry.

He started to gradually pull away from her. Becoming more like the Harry in fifth and sixth year. The Harry he was ashamed of. The Harry he never wanted to be, especially with Hermione.

She had endured so much with him, the battle, the arguments and the eventual breakups withe youngest Weasley children. She was his first. His first everything…

She was his future.

How was he supposed to have a family if Hermione isn't there?

What family does he have left if Hermione isn't near? Hermione _is_ his family.

He's tried everything, he put revealing spells on the letter, he tried replying, he tried investigating everybody…And nothing. He could find no trace of anybody behind the letter. And there was never another letter.

What if he was just being paranoid?

What if he wasn't?

So many questions and not enough evidence to contradict his suspicions were wrong. What if he gave Hermione up for nothing?

* * *

><p><strong>(Time Jump— 2 months) Harry<strong>

For Harry it had been two very lonely months. He didn't know what to do with his time anymore. He hardly had anybody to talk to…Well, almost, somehow Ginny had started coming around again.

He didn't know why. He didn't even think to ask. She was just around more. He tried asking her to leave, but she would insist on staying. He would allow her a few hours of his silence. Then when it would be too much for him, he would kick her out. He thought she would get the point, but she never did. Or maybe she did and she ignored it.

He was growing tired of her antics, always trying to cuddle up to him, trying to kiss his face. He would turn away and push her off of him. He wanted so very much to kick her out and tell her to never return. But she would always get this frantic look in her eye that made him wary.

So she stayed and he tried every time to keep her away.

He missed Hermione.

He missed coming home to her.

He missed the way she would sing in the shower when she thought he wasn't home.

He missed the way she would always burn toast but could make these elaborate meals when it was necessary.

He missed the way her brow would crinkle when she was reading something important.

He missed the way her hair was puffy when they first woke up because it reminded him of their first year at Hogwarts when they became best friends.

He missed the way she would bite her lip when she was reading something interesting or when she was trying to hold in a laugh.

He missed the way her voice was get quiet when she was angry.

Or very loud when she was happy or excited.

He missed the way her eyes lit up when he told her he loved her, every single time.

He missed the massive amounts of paper on the coffee table when she was working on an important case for the ministry. Which was almost every week! But he didn't mind. He was never particularly clean either.

He missed the talks they would have about children and getting married because to them it was never about the order, just that it would be them, and they would be happy with whatever came first.

He remembers everything they've ever done. And he regrets all the moments he won't be there for her. Like getting a promotion at the ministry, because surely she will be minister one day. Or when she's sad and needs somebody to lean on and reassure her that everything would be okay.

He missed all the moments he should be there for in the future, like marriage, like children, growing old.

He would miss all that. All those missing moments because somebody hated him enough to take away the one good thing in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time Jump—1 year) Hermione<strong>

Time for Hermione had gotten away. After the breakup with Harry, she felt alone and sad. But she didn't let it get to her. As sad as she was, she knew it was inevitable, especially with the way Harry had been acting. She gave herself a mourning period, three months, that's all she needed to get over all the sadness, anger, and loss of their relationship and friendship go.

She did have some moments of weakness, especially when she was laying in their bed at night and she was feeling particularly lonely, she would unconsciously reach across the expanse of the bed for him. He was never there though.

She would sometimes pause at work and be there for ten minutes spaced out before somebody was able to get through to her.

She still missed him of course. How couldn't she? She spent seven years with him as friends, then another four years as a couple.

She thought she was going to marry him.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione was getting ready to go on a date, she slowly pulled on a dress, and some random heels. She didn't really care about what she was wearing. She didn't even want to go out on this date. But she decided she really needed to start to move on. She needed to do this for herself.

Her date was a man from the ministry. His name was Robert. He had blonde hair, brown eyes, and was blissfully boring. He worked in the department of mysteries.

He wasn't anything like Ron, which she was thankful for. She didn't like thinking about the way they had ended, two weeks into their relationship she called it quits. She couldn't handle his moodiness and his constant need to argue. She couldn't handle the guilt she felt at not feeling anything but friendship for him.

And the most important thing about Robert, he wasn't anything like Harry. He wasn't sweet, he didn't know what her favorite books where, he didn't know what she liked in her tea. He didn't know that when she is sad, that she needs to be hugged and caressed, but he doesn't know anything about her.

Maybe he never will.

She hears a tentative knock on her door, she sighs sadly before answering the door. She plasters on a smile on her face, "Robert! Hello! Why don't you come in?" she offers.

He nods fervently and smiles broadly. She winces internally at the thoughts that must be running through his head. "I just need to grab something before we go!" She runs into their-HER bedroom and grabs a shawl before going back to the sitting room.

He's still standing in the middle of her front room fidgeting while looking at a photo frame. "What are you doing?"

He holds the frame face first at her, "Harry Potter? I heard that you were together a long time…Seems silly to keep photos of a man who broke your heart!" he says with a leer.

Hermione's face turn stony and she yanks the frame from his hands, "You know, I'm not feeling well, I think its time for you to go." She starts to usher him out of her house, when he reaches the front steps, he turns back and opens his mouth to ask her something. "And consider this the last date you will ever go on with me!" she says loudly before slamming the door on his face.

"Prat!" she hisses to herself.

She slumps down on her sofa, she summons a glass of wine from the kitchen. "What if there is no one like you, Harry?" she whispers to herself. "Who am I supposed to love, if not you?" She takes a long sip from her glass before throwing the glass against the front door in anger. She hasn't let herself have a good cry in a while. She crumbles against the sofa pillows in anguish.

She had no one. Her parents stayed in Australia, the Weasley's were definitely out, and Harry was out of her life.

She was alone.

Hermione suddenly felt him on the front steps. She ran towards the front door and yanked the door open to find nobody there. She felt him though! She knew he was here! She couldn't believe he wasn't there! She felt tears start to fall down her face and she slammed the door before anybody could see her.

She hastily wiped the tears away and stood up, she needed to be strong. Harry just isn't going to come back!

She needed to get out of the mentality that Harry was going to come back into her life. He just wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry<strong>

Harry was feeling lost, he needed to know that Hermione still felt him, that she still missed him. He decided to apparate onto the front steps in his invisibility cloak and waited for her to open the door.

He apparated and he heard her running, she yanked the door open, and stared at the spot he was standing on. She stared hard at his spot and tears started to make their way down her cheeks, then abruptly she slammed the door.

Harry felt tears falling on his own face, he was so close.

He has been investigating the riddle of the note threatening Hermione's demise. He nearly had it last night when he just got tired, his eyes started to droop, and his shoulders sagged. He was tired on his feet.

He just needed to see her, to know that she was okay…just to see her face again before he solved it.

Which he almost had it! He's so close to finding the suspect! He can all ready feel Hermione back in his arms. He just needed this last clue, then he would be home…

* * *

><p><strong>(Time Jump—2 Weeks)<strong> **Hermione**

Hermione was going about her business as she normally does. She was just getting home when she heard glass breaking in her home. She pulled her wand out and held it out protectively. She suddenly heard yelling and her name being yelled, she rushed inside to see Harry rolling around with a witch with red hair. "Stay away! Go! It's not safe! Save yourself!" He yelled at her. He managed to get the read haired witch still for just a moment and he stared intensely at her, "I love you! Save yourself from the ruin!" he yells.

She stares at him mutely, shock coursing through her veins, "Save myself?" she whispers to herself. She unknowingly backs away, back towards the door, "I love you, too!" she whispers. Although, she doesn't think he hears her. But he looks at her like he did. He smiles brokenly and watches as she reaches the front steps, he magically slams and locks the door.

Hermione looks at the door in panic, she runs across the street, planning to send a Patronus to Kingsley, when there's a bright light and her house a pile of rubble.

She stared in shock at the pile, then she crumbled in tears, there is no way anybody could survive a house falling on them.

She tries to find him in the ruin and he's nowhere to be found. She called his name for hours. And nothing

He was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time Jump—1 month)<strong>

Hermione stands in front of a headstone.

_Harry James Potter _

_July 30, 1990 — _

_Beloved friend and Son_

Hermione refused to have a death added. She couldn't fathom a world without him in it. She wouldn't put a date on there. She didn't feel in her heart that he was gone. He just couldn't be gone.

He was still here. She just didn't know where.

XXXXXXX

Hermione was sitting on the couch reading a book about apparition when she heard it. It was faint at first, then she _felt_ him.

She closed her eyes. She waited for a few seconds, she _still_ felt him. She bolted from her spot on the couch. She yanked open the door and there he stood.

His clothes wrinkled. His face smudged with dirt and dust.

"Hermione?" he whispers.

She jumps into his arms and burrows herself into him, legs wrapped around him and arms entangled in his hair, "I knew you were still alive. I knew it!" she cries into his shoulder.

She kisses him all over his face, "I knew you still cared!" she whispers brokenly. He stares at her intensely, "Of course I do! I will always care! As long as you love me, and I love you, I will always care!" He says loudly, proudly. He then kisses her on the lips since the last year of their broken relationship.

It was like an explosion of feelings.

Somehow they ended up tangled on her bed in her new home.

After a few hours of becoming reacquainted, they lay sweaty and tangled on top of the sheets.

She kissed his shoulder, "I love you," she whispers lovingly. He traced circles on her hip, "Where have you been?" she finally asks.

He stares at her intently, "It's a long story…"

"I have time," she says simply.

"How much time?" he asks her.

She smiles lazily at him, "Forever."

"Me, too," he says with a lopsided grin.

"Good," she replies with a kiss.


End file.
